thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย
230px |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = โอ๊ต |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = |เกิด = 18 มีนาคม พ.ศ. 2495 |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = ช่อง 3, ไทยพีบีเอส และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2522/23 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = thumb|right|100px}} จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย (ชื่อเล่น: โอ๊ต) เป็นนักพากย์ไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ที่ช่อง 3 เป็นเจ้าของเสียงพากย์ บรูซ วิลลิส (Bruce Willis) Arnold Schwarzenegger Russell Crowe และพระเอกในหนังฮอลลีวู้ดหลายเรื่อง และเคยเป็นนักพากย์ประจำค่าย CVD (MVD) โดยมีเสียงตอนท้ายเรื่องของหนังในแต่ละเรื่องว่า "ขอได้รับความขอบคุณจาก CVD International มา ณ โอกาสนี้ สวัสดีครับ" ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *แรมโบ นักรบพันธุ์เดือด พากย์เป็น แรมโบ้ (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (CVD International) *จักรพรรดิกลายพันธุ์ อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ต๊อง พากย์เป็น ครองท์ *The Wolverine พากย์เป็น โลแกน/วูล์ฟเวอรีน (ฮิว แจ็กแมน) *จีไอโจ สงครามระห่ำแค้นคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เป็น โจเซฟ โคลตัน (บรูซ วิลลิส) *Unstoppable ด่วนวินาศ หยุดไม่อยู่ พากย์เป็น แฟรงก์ บาร์นส์ (เดนเซล วอชิงตัน) *007 พยัคฆ์ร้ายไม่มีวันตาย พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียร์ซ บรอสแนน) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ฌอน บอสเวลล์ (ลูคัส แบล็ค) *Die Hard 1,2,4,5 พากย์เป็น จอห์น แม็คเคลน (บรูซ วิลลิส) (เสียงโรง) *ยกเว้นภาคแรกเป็นการพากย์ไทยลงม้วนวิดีโอของบริษัท CVD Video *Sherlock Holmes 1-2 พากย์เป็น เชอร์ล็อก โฮล์มส์ (โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์) *Bad Boys 1 พากย์เป็น ไมค์ ลอรี่ (Will Smith) *ทะลักจุดแตก Hard Boiled พากย์เป็น เทกิล่า (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 2 พากย์เป็น เล่งหูชง (Jet Li) (เสียงโรง) *เดชคัมภีร์เทวดา 3 พากย์เป็น มือปราบฉางฟง (หวีกวงกวง) (เสียงโรง) *Braveheart พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม วอลเลซ (เมล กิ๊บสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Tango and Cash พากย์เป็น แกเบีรยล แคช (เคิร์ท รัสเซล) (CVD Video) *Waterworld พากย์เป็น เดอะ มาริเนอร์ (เควิน คอสเนอร์) (เสียงโรง) *The Fugitive พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ริชาร์ด คิมเบอร์ (แฮริสัน ฟอร์ด) (เสียงโรง) *Fast and Furious 7 พากย์เป็น เด็คคาร์ด ชอว์ (เจสัน สแตแธม) *The Assassins พากย์เป็น โรเบิร์ท แรท (ซิลเวสเตอร์ สตอลโลน) (เสียงโรง) *True Lies พากย์เป็น แฮรี่ ทาสเกอร์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็กเกอร์) (เสียงโรง,CVD International,Catalyst) *The 13th warrior พากย์เป็น อาเหม็ด ไอบีน ฟาเดียน (แอนโตนิโอ แบนเดอราส) (เสียงโรง) *The Rock พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ กู้ดสปีด (นิโคลัส เคจ) *The Mummy 1 พากย์เป็น ริค โอ คอนเนลล์ (แบรนดอน แฟร์เซอร์) *Speed 1 พากย์เป็น แจ็ค ทราเว่น (เคียนู รีฟส์) *Point Break พากย์เป็น โบดี้ (แพทริค สเวซี่) *Speed 2:Cruise Control พากย์เป็น อเล็กซ์ ชอว์ (เจสัน แพทริค) *Kiss The Girl พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ อเล็กซ์ ครอส (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) *From Hell พากย์เป็น เฟรดเดอริค แอปเปอไลน์ (จอห์นนี่ เด็ปป์) *ผู้หญิงข้าใครอย่าแตะ พากย์เป็น อาหวอ (หลิวเต๋อหัว) (เสียงโรง) *Out of Sight พากย์เป็น แจ็ค โฟเลย์ (จอร์จ คลูนีย์) (เสียงโรง) *First Knight พากย์เป็น แลนเซล็อท (ริชาร์ด เกียร์) (เสียงโรง) *Just Cause พากย์เป็น พอล อาร์มสตรอง (ณอน คอนเนอรี่) (เสียงโรง) *Interview with the Vampire พากย์เป็น หลุยส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *Top Gun พากย์เป็น มาเวอริค (ทอม ครูซ) (เสียงโรง,CVD International ) *อ๋องอ๋าเทวดาฝากมากวน พากย์เป็น Pepper (โจวซิงฉือ) (เสียงโรง) *ขาตั้งสู้ 2 3 ใหญ่ 6 ขา ท้าโลก พากย์เป็น ปิแอร์ (หงจินเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *Groundhog Day พากย์เป็น ฟิล คอนนอส์ (บิล เมอร์เรย์) (เสียงโรง) *Patch Adams พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ ฮันเตอร์ อดัมส์ (โรบิน วิลเลียมส์) (เสียงโรง) *The River Wild พากย์เป็น เว้ด (เควิน เบคอน) (เสียงโรง) *Unforgiven พากย์เป็น ลิตเติ้ล บิล เด็ดเก็ท (ยีน แฮ็คแมน) (เสียงโรง) *In the Line of Fire พากย์เป็น มิช แลรี่ (จอห์น มัลโควิช) (เสียงโรง) *Passenger 57 พากย์เป็น จอห์น คัทเตอร์ (เวสลีย์ สไนป์) (เสียงโรง) *Marked for Death พากย์เป็น จอห์น แฮ็ทเชอร์ (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *The Mask พากย์เป็น สแตนลีย์ (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *Bulletproof พากย์เป็น อาร์ชี่ โมเสส (อดัม แซนด์เลอร์) (เสียงโรง) *A Time to Kill พากย์เป็น เจค บริแกน (แมททิว แม็คคอนนาเฮย์) (เสียงโรง) *Gattaca พากย์เป็น วินเซนต์ แอนตัน ฟรีแมน (อีธาน ฮอว์ค) *Get Shorty พากย์เป็น ชิลลี่ ปาล์มเมอร์ (จอห์น ทราโวลต้า) (เสียงโรง) *Wild Thing 1 พากย์เป็น แซม ลอมบาโด (แมท ดิลลอน) *Hot Shot 1-2 พากย์เป็น ณอน ท็อปเปอร์ ฮาร์เลย์ (ชาร์ลี ชีน) (เสียงโรง) *Casino พากย์เป็น แซม เอซ ร็อทสเตน (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (เสียงโรง) *Carlito's way พากย์เป็น คาลิโต้ บรีแกนที (อัล ปาชิโน) (เสียงโรง) *Sudden Death พากย์เป็น ดาเรน ฟรานซิส (ณอง คล้อด แวน แดมม์) (เสียงโรง) *Showdown in Little Tokyo พากย์เป็น คริส เคนเนอร์ (ดอล์ฟ ลันด์เกรน) (เสียงโรง) *Undersiege1-2 พากย์เป็น เคซี่ย์ ไรแบ็ค (สตีเว่น ซีกัล) (เสียงโรง) *Volcano พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล โรอาค (ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์) (เสียงโรง) *Exodus:Gods and Kings พากย์เป็น โมเสส (คริสเตียน เบล) *The quick and the Dead พากย์เป็น คอร์ท (รัสเซล โครว์) (เสียงโรง) *L.A.Confidential พากย์เป็น บัด ไวท์ (รัสเซล โครว์) และ แจ็ค วินเซนต์ (เควิน สเปซีย์) (เสียงโรง) *Daredevil พากย์เป็น แมท เมอด็อก/แดร์เดวิล (เบน แอฟเฟลค) *Black Hawk Down พากย์เป็น แมท เอฟเวอส์แมน (จอร์ช ฮาร์ทเน็ท) *Red October พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ แจ็ค ไรอัน (อเล็กซ์ บอลด์วิน) (CVD Video) *โหด เลว ดี 1 พากย์เป็น อาเฉีย (เลสลี่ จาง) และ อาชาง (หลี่จื่อสง) (เสียงโรง) *เจาะเหลี่ยมกระโหลก พากย์เป็น อาแซม (อลัน ทัม) (เสียงโรง) *ใหญ่ฟัดใหญ่ พากย์เป็น เจ้าอ้วน (หงจิงเป่า) (เสียงโรง) *บันล็อค ผู้ชายทะลุเวลา พากย์เป็น (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน กับ กัวฟู่เฉิง) *Batman Forever พากย์เป็น เอ็ดเวิร์ด นิกม่า (จิม แคร์รี่) (เสียงโรง) *ซึมน้อยหน่อยกะล่อนมากหน่อย และ ปลื้ม พากย์เป็น มนัส (บิลลี่ โอแกน) *เพชรพยัคฆราช พากย์เป็น (สรพงษ์ ชาตรี) *ทีมเชือดแห่งโลกานุวัฒน์ พากย์เป็น (เติ้งกวงหยง) (เสียงโรง) *Seven พากย์เป็น เดวิด มิลส์ (แบรด พิทท์) (เสียงโรง) *The A-Team พากย์เป็น เฟซ (แบรดลีย์ คูเปอร์) *Steath พากย์เป็น เบน แกนนอน (จอช ลูคัส) *Starsky&Hutch พากย์เป็น เคน ฮัชชินสัน (โอเว่น วิลสัน) *Gone with the Wind พากย์เป็น เร็ท บัทเลอร์ (คลาร์ค แกเบิ้ล) (CVD Video) *Night at The Musseum 1-3 พากย์เป็น แลร์รี่ ดาลี่ย์ (เบน สติลเลอร์) *The Hobbit 1-3 พากย์เป็น ธอริน โอ แคนชิล (ริชาร์ด อาร์มิจเทจ) *Get Smart พากย์เป็น แม็กซ์เวล สมาร์ท (สตีฟ คาร์เรล) *Journey 2:The Mysterious Island พากย์เป็น แฮงค์ พาร์สัน (เดอะ ร็อค) *กอดคอกันไว้อย่าให้ใครเจาะกระโหลก พากย์เป็น (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) (เสียงโรง) *ตีแสกตะวัน พากย์เป็น (โจวเหวินฟะ) (เสียงโรง) *The Long Kiss Goodnight พากย์เสียง มิทช์ เฮนเนสซี่ (แซมมวล แอล แจ็คสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Point of No Return พากย์เป็น บ็อบ (แกเบรียล เบิร์นส์) (เสียงโรง) *โป้วอั้งเสาะ จอมดาบหิมะแดง พากย์เป็น โป้วอั้งเสาะ (ตี้หลุง) (เสียงโรง) *Godfather 1-3 พากย์เป็น ไมเคิล คอลีโอเน่ (อัล ปาชิโน) (CVD Video) *Godfather 2 พากย์เป็น วีโต้ คอลีโอเน่ (โรเบิร์ต เดอะ นีโร) (CVD International) *Casualties of War พากย์เป็น แม็ค อีริคสัน (ไมเคิล เจ ฟ็อกซ์) (CVD Video) *The Big Hit พากย์เป็น เมลวิน สไมล์ลี่ย์ (มาร์ค วอลเบิร์ก) (เสียงโรง) *Fear พากย์เป็น สตีเว่น วอล์คเกอร์ (วิลเลียม ปีเตอร์เซ่น) (เสียงโรง) *ต้นตระกูลโหด พากย์เป็น (หลิวเต๋อหัว และ อลัน ทัม) (เสียงโรง) *Hellboys 1-2 พากย์เป็น เฮลบอย (รอน เพิร์ลแมน) *The Day After Tomorrow พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ แจ็ค ฮอลล์ (เดนนิส เควด) *The Rite พากย์เป็น หลวงพ่อ ลูคัส เทรแวนท์ (แอนโธนี่ ฮ็อปกิ้นส์) *Pathfinder พากย์เป็น โกสท์ (คาร์ล เออเบียน) (เสียงโรง) *Ben-Hur พากย์เป็น จูดาห์ เบน เฮอร์ (ชาร์ลตัน เฮสตัน) (CVD Video) *Mission To mars พากย์เป็น วู้ดดี้ เบลค (ทิม ร็อบบิ้นส์) *Beverly Hills Cop พากย์เป็น แอ็กเซล โฟเลย์ (เอ็ดดี้ เมอฟีย์) (CVD Video) *Rocky พากย์เป็น อพอลโล ครีด และ พอลลี่ เพ็นนิโน (คาร์ล เวลเธอร์ และ เบิร์ท ยัง) (CVD Video) *About a Boy พากย์เป็น วิล ฟรีแมน (ฮิวจ์ แกรนท์) (Pacific) *Bridget Jones's Diary พากย์เป็น มาร์ค ดาร์ซีย์ (โคลิน เฟิร์ธ) (Pacific) *Darkman พากย์เป็น เพย์ตัน เวสท์เลค/ดาร์คแมน (เลียม นีสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Goldeneye พากย์เป็น เจมส์ บอนด์ (เพียส บรอสแนน) (เสียงโรง) *Down Periscope พากย์เป็น โธมัส ดอจ (เคลซี่ แกรมเมอร์) (เสียงโรง) *Nikita พากย์เป็น มาร์โก้ (ณอง ฮิวกัส แองลาด) (เสียงโรง) *Holy Man พากย์เป็น ริคกี้ เฮย์แมน (เจฟ โกลบลัม) *The Ten Commandments พากย์เป็น รามาเสส (ยูล บรินเนอร์) (CVD Video) ซีรี่ย์ *เปาบุ้นจิ้น 1993 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น จั่นเจา (เหอเจียจิ้ง) *ซือกง 1996 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หวงเทียนป้า , เจี่ยชิงเทียน , ฉินต้าเปย *มังกรหยก ตอน เอี้ยก้วยกับเซียวเหล่งนึ่ง 1983 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น เอี้ยก้วย (หลิวเต๋อหัว) *มังกรหยก 1983 (ช่อง 3 ) พากย์เป็น เอี้ยคัง (เหมียวเฉียวเหว่ย) *มังกรหยก 1983 (CVD Video ) พากย์เป็น ก๊วยเจ๋ง (หวงเย่อหัว) *ดาบมังกรหยก 1986 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) *ดาบมังกรหยก 2003 (ช่อง3) พากย์เป็น เตียบ่อกี้ *ไซอิ๋ว ภาค 1 (CVD International) พากย์เป็น ซุนหงอคง (จางเหว่ยเจี้ยน) *เจาะเวลาหาจิ๋นซี พากย์เป็น เซี่ยงเส้าหลง (กู่เทียนเล่อ) (ช่อง 3,CVD International) *แดจังกึม จอมนางแห่งวังหลวง (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น มิน จองโฮ (จี จินฮี) *ลีซาน จอมบัลลังก์พลิกแผ่นดิน (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น พระเจ้าจองโจ (ลีโซจิน) *เจ้าพ่อเซี้ยงไฮ้ 1 พากย์เป็น สี่เหวียนเฉียน (โจวเหวินฟะ) (CVD International) *แปดเทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า 1996 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น เฉียวฟง (หวงเย่อหัว) *พยัคฆ์ลำพอง ซิมเซ่งอี่ 1977 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ซิมเซ่งอี่ (ฉีเส้าเฉียน) *ฝ่ามิติลิขิตสวรรค์ 2011 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หย่งเจิ้งฮ่องเต้ หรือองค์ชายสี่ (อู๋ฉีหลง) *ศึกลำน้ำเลือด 1987 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็ร ฉิวหยันเค่อ (เหลียงเฉาเหว่ย) *Sleepy Hollow 2013 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ไอชาบอด เครน (ทอม ไมสัน) การ์ตูน *The Emperor's New School (ช่อง 7 / Disney) พากย์เป็น ครองท์ *The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ศาสตราจารย์ยูโทเนียม อื่นๆ *ดร.ออซ (Thaipbs) พากย์เป็น ดร.ออซ *America The Story of Us (Thaipbs) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย‎